Una pequeña esperanza
by Godessofhelheim
Summary: Un fic de oncest situado en el momento que El Lorax se marcha. Once-ler se siente vacío y debe recuperar lo que perdió cuando dejó atrás a Oncie. "Es hora de que volvamos a ser uno"


**N.A: Esto es lo más extraño, surrealista, triste y amoroso que he escrito en mucho tiempo. Es culpa del fandom... Así que espero que les guste.  
**

**Advertencias: Oncest, Hurt/confort, Regret-ler/Oncie, Lemon explícito.  
**

* * *

**Una pequeña esperanza**

Cayó de rodillas ante aquella piedra. Nadie más quedaba en aquel desolador páramo. Los animales se habían marchado en busca de un lugar donde poder sobrevivir, su familia le había dado la espalda, el Lorax había desaparecido luego de que lo decepcionara. Sus fans, los fieles compradores, parecían haberse olvidado en un segundo de la existencia de los Thneeds. No quedaba nadie, pero más importante, no quedaba nada en su interior.

Regresó a su fábrica, ahora detenida al no tener materia prima. Hasta los trabajadores se habían marchado al ver el último árbol caer. No quedaba nada allí, no había esperanza.

Entró a su oficina, la enorme oficina con la pintura de sí mismo, tan falta de vida como la persona allí retratada. Desde su ventana podía ver con más detalle el devastado paisaje que él había provocado.

Sí quedaba algo, la culpa.

Se encerró en la habitación que había creado para él, era un cuarto enorme, lo suficiente para que su ego tuviera el espacio necesario. En él una enorme cama acortinada se erguía en el centro, pero su objeto más preciado era un enorme espejo donde diariamente contemplaba lo bien que se miraba con el traje que había usado por tanto tiempo.

Se observó a sí mismo, nada había cambiado en su físico, pero sus ojos ya no le mostraban el exitoso empresario que creyó ver aquella mañana, sino a un pobre diablo al que ya no le quedaba nada. De pie ante el espejo se vio a los ojos.

"_¿Te recuerdo al hombre que solías ser?" _Las palabras del Lorax no le habían causado impresión, porque apenas recordaba cómo era ese hombre. Se dejó caer de rodillas y agachó la cabeza, sus manos empuñadas se apoyaron en sus muslos donde fueron bañadas por lágrimas. ¿Dónde había quedado el soñador e inocente Oncie?

—Aún estoy aquí —dijo una tímida voz. Él levantó la cabeza y miró al espejo. La imagen no era la de su reflejo, sino la de Oncie, su ingenuo y un poco babo pasado, que le sonreía compasivo— Nunca me fui, siempre estuve aquí.

Sus ojos empañados por llorar quizá le engañaban, pero le pareció que una mano se extendía hacia él, atravesando el frío cristal del espejo. No fue hasta que sintió un cálido toque que se dio cuenta que era real, muy real y al mismo tiempo surreal, pues Oncie salía del espejo para materializarse frente a él, rodeándolo en un amoroso abrazo.

Lo abrazó de vuelta, levantándose hasta quedar a la misma altura.

—Tenemos que volver a ser uno antes de poder continuar.

Volver a ser uno, en cuerpo y alma. Volver a recuperar la inocencia de cuando era joven sin perder su experiencia. Pero las palabras tenían otro significado, y sabía muy bien lo que Oncie quería decir. Ser uno, conectarse físicamente hasta que ninguno supiera donde terminaba el otro y comenzaba uno mismo.

Ambos se despojaron de sus ropas. Sin ellas era imposible diferenciar quien era quién, excepto por el contenido de su mirada. Once-ler señaló la cama con los ojos y Oncie asintió. Ambos subieron a ella, recostados sobre su costado mirándose frente a frente como el reflejo de un espejo. Oncie era muy inocente para comenzar, Once-ler lo entendía, por eso fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a él. Rodeó a su inocente otro yo con sus brazos y juntó sus labios con un tierno beso. El menor cerró los ojos y respondió al beso, dejándose llevar por lo que su arrepentido otro yo le hacía. Amarse a sí mismo, era lo primero que debía hacer, y por eso ahora las caricias que daban y recibían llegaban a los lugares donde más le gustaban. Con Oncie debajo de su cuerpo, inició caricias mucho más íntimas, estimulando su erección y provocando gemidos escapar de su boca. Los acalló con un beso profundo, sus lenguas luchando por invadir la boca ajena, sus excitados miembros chocando el uno contra el otro, en perfecta simetría, siendo estimulados por la misma mano. De ambos comenzaba a brotar los primeros fluidos de la excitación.

Once-ler tomó la mano de Oncie y lo guió para que siguiera con el masaje de sus hombrías. Su mano invadió la boca del menor, buscando lubricación para lo que luego haría. Cuando sus dedos estuvieron bastante húmedos bajaron buscando la otra cavidad de Oncie, que lanzó un gemido al sentir el primer dedo colarse en su interior y luego otro, preparándolo para lo que sería lo más doloroso y placentero a la vez.

Los gemidos invadieron la habitación, ambos sincronizados causando el efecto de un eco inexistente. Once-ler buscó la mano libre de Oncie y entrelazó sus dedos, sacó los que mantenía en su interior y tomó su propia erección para apuntarla a la entrada del menor. Oncie le sujetó el hombro con la mano que tenía libre mientras sentía aquel firme trozo de carne abrirse paso por su estrecho canal. El inocente inventor apretó ambas manos y cerró los ojos, haciendo que algunas lágrimas brotaran. Once-ler llevó su mano al miembro de su yo pasado y comenzó a brindarle placer para ayudarlo a relajarse. También se inclinó para lamerle el cuello y las orejas. Poco a poco la tensión alrededor de su miembro iba cediendo y pudo introducirse un poco más antes de comenzar a moverse.

La armonía de sus gemidos fue adquiriendo tonos más agudos conforme el movimiento se hizo más rápido, se sentía bien, demasiado bien. El arrepentido empresario aumentó el ritmo, sintiéndose cercano al clímax. Sus cuerpos se tensaron y los músculos de sus partes íntimas se sacudieron llenos de placer. La semilla del menor se derramó entre ambos, manchando sus torsos; la del mayor le llenó el interior. Se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de Oncie, respirando agitado, abrazándolo fuerte y recibiendo un abrazo con el mismo amor.

Sus respiraciones fueron tomando un ritmo normal y su cuerpo se llenó tranquilidad. Estaba tan relajado ahora que poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

Despertó varias horas después, no sabía qué hora era pues en el exterior siempre había oscuridad. Estaba solo, completamente solo de nuevo en su enorme cama, sin rastro de Oncie en ningún lugar. Volvió al espejo, esperando poder volver a llamarlo, pero nada ocurrió. Regresó a la cama, en cierto momento habían comenzado a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, y ahora los sollozos escapaban de su boca. Lloró un rato hasta que ya nada salió de su interior y solo hasta entonces sintió algo que lo molestaba, algo entre las frazadas. Las removió un poco hasta que encontró lo que era. Una pequeña semilla con un patrón espiral.

La última semilla de Trúfula, la esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido.

Volvía a estar solo, pero ahora ya no se encontraba vacío.


End file.
